The Teltraz
"Your dead are our future" The Teltraz are a cyborg species that reproduce by haversting the corpses of deceased aliens and reanimating them in to cyborgs. The revived have little memory of their former lives and are dangerously homecidel as a result of the Teltraz lack of understanding of the pscy. Origin The original Teltraz were the result of a species named the Vorqesh attempts to cut the cost of lives in war. To this end they created the Motherboard a sentient computer that would revive soldiers after war. It was believed that the Motherboard could end the suffering of war and ultimetly unatural death it self. Unfortunatly has the Motherboard developed it came to se the horror of war it self has it was moved from battlefield to battlefield. The AI came to the conclussion that its resurections were immoral and it was prolonging suffering in a "world of war". Soon those it revived began to come back wrong due to the Motherboard's desire to make them stronger and able to survive in the world. These cyborgs were soon seen as a threat and the Vorqesh attempted to terminate their experiment and its progeny. Unfortunatly the Motherboard had forseen this and had the planet lined with explosives destroying its creators while it escaped with its cyborg "Children". This act proved to drive the Motherboard insane, and unable to cope with the guilt of its actions it shutdown leaving its children to their own devices. The Teltraz then set out in to the universe has soldiers for hire who could end wars and stop suffering though they eventualy came to enjoy and crave battles due to their unstable nature. They were to be payed with the corpses of war victims there by adding to the Teltraz with the ultimate aim of ending wars even in a brutal fasion.﻿ Physical Apearance The Teltraz's physicaly appear has the species they were before the reanimation prosess making them highly diverse and adaptible to their enviroment. The only diffrence is they posess golden green eyes and superior strength, agility and endurance that a normal member of their original species. Certain members of the race posess the ability to track an indavidual by blood scent. Reanimation Process ﻿The Teltraz can reanimate a corpse no matter its state of decay provided they still posess flesh for replication. After retreaving a corpse its is bathed in a Teltraz nutriant bath that restores and reprares the damaged flesh. The neutriant bath also contains nanoforms that implant the body with cybernetic attachments either by grafting or replacing them with new parts. The newborn Teltraz is then "activated" by a suffiant electrical charge to the neo cortex. Anatomy ﻿Outwordly the Teltraz appear has normal members of their original species. Their skin has been hardened by the nutriant solution making it difficult though not impossible to damage. A sign of a cyborg is a lack of brusing if hit. Internaly the cyborg is mostly organic but the bones have been coated and even replacecd by metal alloys making them stronger and more durable. The blood is laced with aloys and nanoforms wich stop the organic systems attacking the cybernetic. The nanoforms also allow for a faster than average healing prosess. One clear way to spot a Teltraz from a normal person is they have lower than average body tempratures. Mental Damage ﻿"''There's no soul , well not the compleate thing aymore":-'' Jack explaing the reson behind the madness While experts with the body the Teltraz have little understanding of the mind and the qsycy of an indavidual. They will bring a person back has a fully functioning indavidual but the prosess scars the indavidual mentaly leading to qsycosis of verying degrees. The psycosis will normally manifest in a few hours after revival. Older Teltraz will normally restrain newborns by this point to stop them wandering off and attracting unwanted attention to the race from the local species of a planet they are on. Comman symptoms are a lack of empathy and a love of violence and a hatred of anyone that reminds them of their past. It is not uncomon for those who remember their pasts more clearly than others to hunt down and kill those they had beeen close to. It is legend amoung the Teltraz that one of the first of their kind destroyed his whole planet to "free himself of the past". Teltraz Blood trackers are known for having the worst psycosis amoung their species and their moods and actions are difficult to predict. They can go from calm and controled to homacidel mania in an instant due to the blood tracking abbilities heightening their senses and agression when they acsess their abbilities. Beta 21 once explained that blood trackers like Alpha 23 are always "switched on" and ready for battle. Keeping them calm or ocupied is the only way to keep some level of control over them. If they lose control of themselves it takes an extreamly brutal action or heavy sedatives to halt them. Weakness The only sure way to incapcitate of even kill a Teltraz cyborg is extreame brute force. Getting hit by a truck for example dose little more than knock them out and tick them off. Acording to Jack it would take sevral tank shells to kill them dead or "A nuke if you have one lying around". Low caliber weapons such as knives can injur them due to the species lack of acounting for primative weapon and leaving the skin sill vunrable in places. Notable Indaviduals ﻿Teltraz do not go by their original names and are instea designated with new names by the Teltraz motherboard the core of the resurection machine. Notable indavidduals include: *Beta 21: A wolfish humanoid and leader of the Earth contingent *Gama 360: Beta's concort and second, she is known for killing any women who take her loves eye *Kilo 12: A muscular human capable of benchpressing steal due to the upgrades *Alpha 23: The newest and most deadly human Teltraz. He is a Blood Tracker. Abbilities *Blood Tracker: Certain indaviduals posess the abbility to track by blood through scent. This abbilty however creates more dangerous indaviduals due to the intensity it ads to a hunt. *Increassed durability: A Teltraz is able to take a beating or acsident with no injury though enough force will cause them levels of harm. *Regeneration: The nanoforms in their blood give the Teltraz a simple but effective healing factor. *Increassed strength: Teltraz are stronger than humans able to hold massive weights with little effort. Category:Torchwood Category:Cyborg species Category:Races and Species